Implementations of this disclosure generally may relate to the field of wireless communications. More specifically, implementations described in this disclosure relate to different 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) and Long Term Evolution—Advanced (LTE-A) system enhancements to address the issue and support reliable V2X operation in the high mobility environments. Several solutions to improve the V2X system performance in the high mobility vehicular channel propagation conditions are described.